Big Red Car (album)
"Big Red Car" (titled "Dance Party" in North America) is the fifth Wiggles album, released on February 20, 1995. It won at the 1995 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. The accompanying video was a released on the September 11, 1995. The album was re-issued in 2006 as Here Comes The Big Red Car, with some tracks removed or replaced with new recordings, and new ones added. Tracklist # Wags the Dog 2:42 J.Field, M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # Henry's Dance 1:51 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # Five Little Joeys 1.48 Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) 1:34 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # Di Dicki Do Dum 1:33 Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # Cows 0:20 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # I'm a Cow 0:31 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # Bouncing Ball 0:13 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # Brown Girl In The Ring 1:35 Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J. Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # Dorothy's Dance Party 2:15 J.Field # The Four Presents 2:39 Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # My Holiday At The Beach 0:10 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # On Your Holiday 1:33 M.Perry # Teddy Bear Hug 1:55 Raffi, Simpson # Big Red Car 1:49 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # My Hat 0:08 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # Hat On My Head 1:11 J.Field, A.Field # Here We Go Dorothy 2:41 Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # Do the Flap 2:26 J.Field, T.Henry, M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # Pufferbillies 0:40 Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # Joanie 0:47 Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo 2:12 Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # My New Shoes 0:42 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # I Am A Dancer 0:58 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # Look At Baby 0:09 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # Georgia's Song 0:43 M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page # Sanctissima 0:45 Trad. Arr. M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page Personnel THE WIGGLES ARE: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page Murray Cook: Bass, guitar, vocals & vibraslap Jeff Fatt: Piano, Lowrey Colour Glow organ, lead vocal on 'I'm a Cow', backing vocals & vibraslap Anthony Field: Acoustic guitar, vocals, vibraslap co-cordinator Greg Page: Lead vocals, Hammond B-3 & vibraslap Additional Musicians Terry Murray: An assortment of great guitar work throughout the album (Thanks Terry!) Tony Henry: Drums on 'Brown Girl in the Ring', 'Big Red Car', 'Five Little Joeys' and 'Can You Point You...' Andrew Bignall: Drums on 'Wags The Dog' 'Henry's Dance','Hat on My Head', 'Do the Flap' & 'Teddy Bear Hug' Greg Truman: Backing vocals on 'Wags The Dog', 'Henry's Dance', 'The Flap', 'Hat on my Head' & 'Teddy Bear Hug' Gerry Brady: Backing vocals on 'The Four Presents' & guitar on 'Pufferbillies' Emma Buter: Character Voice John Field: Sequencing & guitar on 'Dorothy's Dance Party' Produced by The Wiggles Engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles. Recorded at Tracking Station Recording Studios and Struggle Street Studios and Bellevue Hill, Sydney. Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios. Art & Design by Deborah Parry Graphics Photography by Gary Johnston Trivia * The original recording of "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)", which appears on this album, is in D major. Later recordings are in E major. * This album marks the first appearance of Wags the Dog. * Joannie Works With One Hammer is listed as "Joanie" on this album. * Henry's Dance, Teddy Bear Hug, Joannie Works With One Hammer and I Am A Dancer first appeared in Yummy Yummy. * Guitarist Terry Murray and voiceover Emma Buter debut on this album. * This is the only album where Andrew Bignall plays the drums, as well as where Gerry Brady provides the backing vocals on The Four Presents and plays the guitar on Pufferbillies. * Anthony's brother John Field debuts on this album as a musician. * Tony Henry plays the drums on Five Little Joeys, Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?), Brown Girl In The Ring, and Big Red Car. * The vibraslap credits was removed from the US version. * The US version listed Joanie as Joannie Works With One Hammer. * On Greg Truman's credit, Do the Flap was listed as The Flap. * This is the only album to be engineered by Rob Perez. * This is the first album to be engineered by Aaron Ruig. * This is the only album to be recorded at Struggle Street Studios. * This is the only album to be mastered by William Bowden. * In the US version, Wiggly Tunes are credited as the publisher for all the songs and spokens. * This is the last album to have Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field providing the vocals until "Go To Sleep Jeff!" & "Racing to the Rainbow". * This is the first album to have the EMI Music Australia logo. Goofs * In the US version, Hat on My Head was credited that it was written in a group though the song was only written by Anthony and John Field. * On Wags the Dog, Wags' dialogue is split between the left and right channels instead of being in the center. * On Dorothy's Dance Party, Captain Feathersword's dialogue is heard on the left channel while Henry and Wags' dialogue is heard on the right channel instead of being in the center. * On Do the Flap, Henry's dialogue is heard on the left channel while Captain Feathersword and Dorothy the Dinosaur's dialogue is heard on the right channel instead of being in the center. Category:Albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:1995 Category:1995 albums Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Series 1 Albums Category:2001 Category:2001 albums Category:2003 Category:2003 albums Category:Albums that have Goofs